Talk:New Republic Military
Wouldn't Ackbar make more sense as Supreme Commander? Madine was a Special Forces grunt/commander and later head of the NR's Intelligence branch; he was good at that, definitely. But he isn't nearly as great of an organizational leader and strategic mastermind as Ackbar is, nor does he have Ackbar's reputation and so forth. And as far as canon goes, Ackbar becomes Supreme Commander and leads the NR Military up until the NJO. Not to pick a fight, but why Madine? It just makes more canonical sense for Ackbar to be the choice. --Danik Kreldin 06:10, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * I like that, actually. There's been talk about shifting that around a bit too, putting Ackbar in the Supreme Commander's slot, sticking Madine into the GroundOps Director's slot, and letting Han be free of that responsibility. I'm pretty sure when we came up with those we were just desperate for something sensible in the face of never having anyone care enough to figure it out. Can you think of anyone who would fill the FleetOps Director's role well? As in some existing character from the trilogy era or thrawn era? I'd rather not make up yet another NPC for it. -- SW1 Kyle 14:11, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * Garm Bel Iblis (from the Thrawn books), perhaps? Sien Sovv is a possibility, too, but he's not as popular amongst SW fans as Garm and he isn't introduced until NJO. To be honest, though, it is not impossible to assume Ackbar can be Supreme Commander and head of Fleet Ops. --Danik Kreldin 17:39, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * I was going to suggest Garm Bel Iblis as well, but I was unsure as to how a typically "maverick" Corellian commander would feel about or perform in such a restrictive, "snuffy" office role. Other names that struck me were — Hiram Drayson, but he becomes the leader of New Republic Intelligence and Alpha Blue (the uber-top-secret department withing NRI); Adar Tallon, Vanden Willard, Pashna Starkiller, or even Jan Dodonna could be suggestions, but they might be a bit too old - of the "old Alliance guard" era; Kursk Mal'ia is my final suggestion for right now. -- Hawke / Rtufo 18:55, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * Yeah, Garm is a good choice, but I feel that he falls into that same area of being an old codger at this point. I do like the idea of Kursk Mal'ia. --ImperialFH 19:09, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * A lot of those choices are pretty old... very old. Keyan Farlander is a Jedi and later respected General, and he's not in his seventies/eighties, either. --Danik Kreldin 22:46, 31 January 2007 (UTC) * Keyan Farlander is a Starfighter pilot, so if anything, he'd be in charge of StarOps, and not FleetOps. And lastly, he's a Jedi, they wouldn't put one in charge of the military's biggest arm, eh? As said before, I'd recommend Sien Sovv, Hiram Drayson, Etahn A'baht. Personally, I'd support either Sovv for 'because he was good enough to get the job', or Etahn 'because he's really good'. -- Raybatsford * Anything ever come of this? --Danik Kreldin 19:20, 7 December 2007 (UTC)